


Memories of a Reaper

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple





	Memories of a Reaper

Reaper's memories are far more vivid than those of humans. And Grell could remember everything about those nights with his young protégée.  
Ronald, at his young age was not particularly skilled in the field of sex with men, but he made up for everything in enthusiasm. Grell enjoyed it when he crouches under his desk, teeth and tongue busy with other _bigger_ problems.  
And he did not want to hear what Will had to tell about this affair, which in his vocabulary would most likely be labelled under 'statutory rape'.  
But he didn't care since Ronald was oh so willing.


End file.
